<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand Still by xxRedRainxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456202">Stand Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRedRainxx/pseuds/xxRedRainxx'>xxRedRainxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Passage [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Teen Pregnancy, Time Shenanigans, sort of teen pregnancy i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRedRainxx/pseuds/xxRedRainxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, finally back within their own timeline, the boys have to work together to make sure Sasuke's wrongs do not reoccur again, as well as the incoming threat of Madara and Obito. In order to get stronger, both boys head off to seek power from Orochimaru in order to save their futures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Passage [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00 - Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all - please read my other fic 'Paradox' before diving into this one, as you will not understand everything.</p>
<p>Anyway. I did promise I would upload again within a few days, so here it is. The prologue and first chapter of this particular part. I do hope it's enjoyable and that you guys have fun reading this. I did enjoy writing these particular chapters. Again, this fic is very much inspired by Twitch and spaz's work 'Fast Forward' / 'Pause', so please give them some love or if you guys want to sort of have an idea of where I was inspired from.</p>
<p>Anyways, updates won't be regular, and I'm not going to promise anything in terms of them. I'll try and give you guys more longer formed chapters, but again, length may be very sporadic.</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Normally, Naruto would</strong> not be as jittery as he was at that moment. However, he was standing in front of one of the most deadliest men in the world of shinobi. Orochimaru was looking on, his grin wicked with his tongue slipping out from behind his thin lips, a fang glinting dangerously in the low light of the hideout. His sickly golden eyes were on Sasuke, amusement evident in his expression, but beneath that was no doubt <em>irritation</em>.</p>
<p>“Now, Sasuke-kun, I don’t remember inviting <em>guests</em>,” he hissed out, his tone catching on each ‘s’ in the sentence.</p>
<p>Inwardly, Naruto was terrified. This man could cut him down easy as hell. Beside him, was the silver-haired Kabuto whose expression was blank. While Naruto was <em>still </em>kind of shocked that Kabuto was with this man, the aura that protruded off the medic really showed what side the man was on.</p>
<p>Sasuke shrugged in response. ‘<em>Oh man, I’m <strong>dead</strong>,</em>’ Naruto thought inwardly, wanting to hit Sasuke for his indifference but wisely decided not to.</p>
<p>“Naruto has his own goals,” Sasuke said in response, his own expression blank as well – ‘<em>Fuck you and your stupid pokerface,</em>’ Naruto thought angrily.</p>
<p>‘<strong>I could take over, that might make him believe you, brat,</strong>’ Kurama interjected snidely. ‘<strong>Although, I can’t promise I can help myself from killing that creepy bastard.</strong>’</p>
<p>‘<em>Shut up for the moment, Kurama,’</em> Naruto said back. ‘<em>I have to concentrate on <strong>looking </strong>scary.’</em></p>
<p>He heard the kitsune chuckle back, and did his best to stop himself from rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh?” his attention was now directly on Naruto, who could not help himself from gulping. “And what are those?”</p>
<p>He and the idiot had thought of ways to convince Orochimaru on allowing Naruto to stay (and to not be killed in some weird sacrifice to the snakes), and one of the main ones was: “I want to destroy the Akatsuki. I’m sick of running from them, and I don’t want to live in fear anymore. I figure coming to you would be the best idea, honestly,” he shrugged himself this time. “Jiraiya isn’t letting me live up to my full potential, and he’s a shitty teacher, so…”</p>
<p>The idea of destroying the Akatsuki was Sasuke’s idea (although, that was practically the truth since their goal <em>was </em>the Akatsuki, minus Itachi), whilst the Jiraiya jab was Naruto’s. He knew that Orochimaru disliked Jiraiya quite a bit. At the mention of Jiraiya, Orochimaru looked interested now.</p>
<p>‘<em>Come on, take the bait…</em>’</p>
<p>“So, I came to you, so I can get stronger and achieve my goal of being free,” Naruto allowed a malicious grin to fall onto his features, “That, and I wouldn’t mind aiding you in destroying the Leaf.”</p>
<p>Silence enveloped the group, before Orochimaru clapped his hands together. “My, my, Naruto-kun, you do make a fair argument. I suppose you are wanting to assist us with <em>two </em>goals… I do agree that coming to me is a lot better than training under the <em>toad</em>.”</p>
<p>Naruto nodded wearily. Were his words enough? Did he buy into it? Naruto was no liar, but he supposed his life being on the line was what <em>may </em>have aided him into lying effortlessly.</p>
<p>“Hm…” his eyes flickered onto Kabuto. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Kabuto adjusted his glasses, and nodded to himself. “Naruto-kun might be a valuable asset, considering what he is containing,” he smiled maliciously. “While his words may be false, if he is being truthful in what he is saying… then maybe…”</p>
<p>Orochimaru grinned again. “Fine, Naruto-kun. I’ll allow it,” his expression changed to being stony. “But you must understand that you’ll be under surveillance. After all, I don’t need you trying to undermine what Sasuke-kun is here for.”</p>
<p>Naruto nodded sharply. “I understand.”</p>
<p>Sasuke snarled out. “Come on then, train me.”</p>
<p>‘<em>Already? Surely, he’s exhausted?</em>’</p>
<p>Orochimaru grinned. “Kabuto, show Naruto-kun to his room… I’ll make some… adjustments for a new teacher.”</p>
<p>Kabuto nodded. “Yes, Orochimaru-sama.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Kakashi landed onto the shore below, and instantly noticed the two royal blue headbands. He picked them both up, and noticed that one contained two bottles. He opened them up, and saw within that there was some sort of medication inside. There was a note within, and he read it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsunade,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Here is the medication to treat tuberculosis. I do hope that you will be able to analyse it, in order to be able to cure this disease. I know there is a slow outbreak beginning to occur in the Village of Rain, and I worry that it will spread to the Land of Fire quickly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I also understand you may be weary, hence why I provided two bottles. One is a cure, and the other is a vaccination. One is capsules, and the other is in liquid form. I’m sure you’ll do what is right for the village. I understand that you will need to analyse, but please note the ingredients below.</em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi’s eyes narrowed at the mention of ingredients that he had no idea about. Some medical science, no doubt. He read further on, and saw more of a message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please do what you will with these, and I hope this will help you in the future.</em>
</p>
<p>There was no mention of whoever had given it over. He knew right away that it was neither of the boys’ handwriting though, considering Naruto’s was like chicken scratch and Sasuke wrote in a very neat cursive. This was very much so of a doctor’s hand.</p>
<p>However, for the moment…</p>
<p>The headbands were what worried him.</p>
<p>Where were the boys? Surely they had both not…</p>
<p>He unveiled his sharingan with his other hand, and scanned the water. He found no body…</p>
<p>‘<em>Naruto, too?</em> <em>Why would he…?</em>’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01 - New Teachers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The room</strong> that Naruto was placed into was dark and dreary. A candle was the only thing that gave the room light. It felt dark and disgusting. Naruto glanced over to the two beds that were separated by a single curtain. He touched each of the pillows and decided on which bed he would take that way. He sat down, and glanced over at Kabuto who was watching him wearily. The man had a completely different aura from when he saw him at the Chuunin Exams. It was much like the feeling he got off of him when they were fighting when Tsunade was involved.</p><p>“Sasuke-kun will be staying in this room with you. This was originally going to be his, but since he decided to bring you along, you can both share. We don’t have the room for you both to have separate rooms,” he explained.</p><p>Naruto nodded his head. He was grateful that he would be paired with someone he considered to be his ally, rather than with some random or even on his own. It meant that they could watch each-other’s backs in enemy territory. Naruto’s cerulean eyes narrowed as Kabuto walked further into the room.</p><p>“I do understand that you’re <em>apparently </em>here for your own reasons, but…” Kabuto straightened his glasses, that had come a little too far down the bridge of his nose. “… Don’t think for a second that we trust you at this point of time.”</p><p>Naruto shrugged. “I get it. Now, when am <em>I </em>going to be trained?”</p><p>Kabuto looked taken aback, but sighed. “Orochimaru-sama has an idea of who is going to be training you, but for now, you can come with me. I need to figure out a few things about your abilities, in order to get the best teacher for you.”</p><p>The Uzumaki nodded his head. ‘<em>Ugh… training with <strong>Kabuto</strong></em><strong>. </strong><em>I don’t particularly want to, and I’m pretty tuckered out from what happened today. Or in the future? I don’t really know how that works.</em>’</p><p>He got up off of the bed, and followed the silver-haired medic out to where he assumed the training grounds were within the hideout.</p><p>.</p><p>Sasuke huffed, and groaned at himself. Orochimaru smirked to himself. “Now, don’t tire yourself out, Sasuke-kun. I just needed an idea of your abilities at this point.”</p><p>“Tsk.”</p><p>“I may teach you something tomorrow, for now, rest up. Tomorrow will be a bigger day.”</p><p>The boy turned heel and headed away from the heart of the hideout. He heard Naruto’s voice within one of the corridors, and decided to follow it out of curiosity. Like the room Sasuke was just in, the walls were etched with odd symbols and had plant life that seemed to fester even more without the sun. It smelled dirty, dried blood coating the floor in a putrid sort of way. His dark eyes flickered onto Naruto, who was huffing and puffing from his position on the floor. Kabuto adjusted his glasses and gave a slow glance in Sasuke’s direction.</p><p>“You’re of <em>wind </em>nature. That’s an odd thing to find in the Land of Fire. Very rare indeed,” he nodded to himself, pulling out a small, green notebook and jutting down some notes. “No doubt, thanks to the kyuubi, you have a lot more chakra than most. Along with this, whatever it is seems to heal your wounds.”</p><p>Naruto glanced down at his arms, shock flickering onto his angry expression. “What—“</p><p>Kabuto sneered. “I think the teacher that Orochimaru has appointed for you will <em>definitely </em>be of use to you, considering who he is,” the medic’s eyes were back on Sasuke. “Now, I would suggest you both head above ground from the way you came. Nearby, there is a river system where you can bathe. Then, I will meet you both in your rooms in half an hour. I’ll show you the rest of the facilities here.”</p><p>He snapped shut his notebook, and readjusted his glasses once more. “Does that work for you, boys?”</p><p>Sasuke did not submit an answer, but Naruto muttered out a pained ‘yes’. Kabuto let out a snicker before making his way out of the training room. Slowly, Sasuke made his way over to Naruto who still seemed shell-shocked and angry.</p><p>“That fucking bastard,” he snapped angrily, curling his fists. “I’ll beat him, I swear! He’s so different to what he was back at the Chuunin Exams, he’s a snake!”</p><p>The Uchiha tilted his head at this. “Ironic, considering who he serves. Still… <em>wind </em>nature, right?”</p><p>Naruto nodded. “I sort of… knew. I remember Ero-sannin mentioning it to me at one point. I didn’t know it was rare though. That shocks me a little.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded, before reaching his palm out for Naruto, who gladly accepted it. Sasuke helped the other teen up, and looked around his surroundings once more. “We should probably find that river.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t think that weirdo would be happy if we took too long.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded in agreement.</p><p>.</p><p>Considering the hideout was pretty atrocious and seemed to be in need of repair, the river nearby was stunning. The water was as clear as glass, and one could see the rocky bottom. Healthy trees outlined the area, with flowers growing on shrubbery. It was so <em>green</em>. While they were still in the Land of Fire, there were only a few areas that were not in drought at this point of time. Everywhere else outside of the village was often dry grass with no trees, very flat in terms of landscape as well.</p><p>Sasuke peeled off his clothes, minus his underwear, and made his way in. The water was cool, but the training from before had made his body warm. Naruto had done the same, sitting at a shallower end of the water, and washed himself down. They had no soap – Sasuke made a mental note to collect some from <em>somewhere </em>when they had the time for it. But for now? The clean water was great. Considering they had, just today, travelled for most of the day and also had seen a lot in terms of well… time travel.</p><p>Sasuke himself had a lot to think of.</p><p>The passing of his brother as well as how he was going to deal with Sakura and Sarada. His brother’s death caused an odd stir, and awakened something within him. Something Sakura had warned him to not use, lest he would forgo his eyesight. Sasuke had heard of the set of eyes he now possessed – the mangekyou, an extended level of the basic sharingan. However, he was surprised since his brother had once mentioned that in order to gain <em>those </em>eyes, one needed to kill their best friend. Considering Naruto was still breathing, what Itachi had said about Shisui must have been true – that the mangekyou was unlocked by losing someone important.</p><p>Still, with what he had learned with the village and Itachi, he needed to find his brother. But right now? He was nowhere near strong enough, even with the evolved sharingan he now possessed.</p><p>“I still cannot believe how strong Kabuto was, dammit,” Naruto said, gathering water in his hands and splashing it atop his head. “Ugh.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded. “He had feigned to be losing the Chuunin Exams, clearly.”</p><p>“Yeah, for sure. It’s… ugh—so messed up. Who does that!?” Naruto exclaimed, thumping his right arm into the water in annoyance. “I didn’t think he would be a pushover considering he was able to keep up with Tsunade-baa-chan as well as he did. Still…” Naruto glanced down to his arms, seemingly further healed than they should be. “Kurama healed me up a bit. Won’t heal the scarring, but at least it doesn’t sting now.”</p><p>“The fox has always been able to heal you?”</p><p>“Apparently… I don’t know why he’s helping me now,” he frowned, as if a thought occurred, but he shook his head. “He’s talking to me now, though. Rather than scaring the shit out of me in my dreams or taunting me. Seems to find it all funny as.”</p><p>Sasuke had never really known what was the deal with everyone hating Naruto. However, he did have knowledge on the kyuubi. It was a fox that had once decimated the village just under a decade and a half ago. From what Sasuke guessed, the beast had been sealed within Naruto that day, considering, well. His birthday was <em>on </em>the day the beast had attacked. It just made sense to Sasuke, at least.</p><p>After rinsing his hair, Sasuke stood out of the water and made his way to the shoreline, picking up his clothes. Naruto followed suit a minute and a half later, deciding to not put on his clothes. He shook his head, to try and dry his hair a little quicker.</p><p>“Ugh, we need to get some more clothes,” he glanced down at his underwear, “No offence, but I don’t <em>really </em>want to spend maybe years in the same underwear. Even I have standards,” he feigned a gag before grinning.</p><p>Sasuke nodded, also adding that to the small shopping list he was conjuring within his mind. While it was smart for the boys to stick together to bathe, he also needed to clean everything else without the use of underwear. Shitty that a base of all things apparently doesn’t have showers, but considering how run down the place looks, he’s not really surprised. He had been surprised by the lack of <em>others</em>, but maybe this was not a permanent base. Perhaps it was one that they were staying in for the time being, considering the heat that Orochimaru had caused by gate-crashing the Chuunin Exams.</p><p>The two boys headed back, just under the half an hour requirement that Kabuto had given them.</p><p>.</p><p>Kabuto had been waiting just outside of the door of their room. He was reading a book of some description, a quick glance made Naruto notice that it was some sort of medical book. Sasuke was a little bit behind him, the two boys still in their underwear. Kabuto looked amused for a moment, but gave a quick glance into the room.</p><p>“While you were both tidying up, I grabbed you some uniforms and some bare essentials,” he said, glancing into the room. “They’re on your beds, so feel free to get changed into those. I will wait.”</p><p>Naruto wandered in first and picked up the clothing. Shades of black and grey were the sight for him. His nose curled, considering nothing was in his signature colours. Ah, but at least it looks clean. He noticed a doorway, and opened it, seeing a small toilet with a sink. It was pretty grungy looking, but what can one do. He picked a shirt and some shorts as well as underwear, his eyes shooting onto Sasuke who merely nodded.</p><p>He made his way into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. Once more, a candle was the only thing providing light for him. It seemed the base did not have electricity connected, but he could see just well enough. He looked into the dirty mirror, his eyes appearing grey. There were scratches on his cheek that had been healed a bit so they were barely noticeable above the whisker-like birth marks that adorned his cheeks. He changed quickly, thanking god that he had new underwear, and hung the wet set on a towel holder, so that it would dry. He’ll wash them when he bathes next.</p><p>He headed out quickly, sparing a glance at the mirror and wondering if being here will change how he looks.</p><p>Sasuke was leaning against the wall to the left of the bathroom door, and nodded at Naruto before heading in himself with clothes clenched in his hand.</p><p>Kabuto was now in the room, sitting on one of the beds. The boys had yet to decide who takes what spot.</p><p>“It’s… nice near that river,” Naruto commented.</p><p>The man was deep within the journal, and nodded. “Yes,” he agreed. “This hideout is one of the more older ones, hence a lack of some facilities. We will be heading out in the next few weeks. ANBU are too close by for a larger group to be moving for the moment. Just keep an eye out when you both go out there. Though, the river is one of the more bigger positives to this place.”</p><p>Ah, so this was not going to be a permanent spot then.</p><p>Kabuto smirked. “Yes, the next hideout will have showers. This place was made very quickly, and considering the river nearby and the lack of cold winters here, the river is a better source of bathing.”</p><p>Sasuke remerged, wearing identical clothing to what Naruto was wearing. Sasuke did not seem to be as displeased with the uniform as Naruto was, but that really made sense considering the Uchiha liked to wear darker clothing, from what he has seen.</p><p>“Alright then,” Kabuto nodded, and beckoned the boys to follow him.</p><p>.</p><p>From what Naruto could see, the hideout was more intricate than he had thought. There were training arenas, a medical bay and a mess hall. The final stop was the mess, and Kabuto asked if the boys could find their way back. Naruto sure as hell couldn’t, but Sasuke had nodded numbly. Of course that idiot would remember pathways, it just made sense. Kabuto let the boys be.</p><p>Naruto made his way over to what looked to be the buffet area. There was a large man with a burn to the left of his face, just on his cheek bone below his eye. He was bald and looked quite old, with a lot of wrinkles. Naruto also noticed that he was also missing an arm, burns kissing the stump of whatever was left. He felt a bit of pity for the old man, no doubt once someone who could fight now left to sit in a kitchen to cook for everyone.</p><p>“You two are new?” he asks, his tone as rough as gravel.</p><p>Sasuke nodded, but did not supply the old man an answer. The chef chuckled out loud, “Well, the food’s shit but at least it’s something. I can cook you know, but the snake won’t let me have better shit to use. If you ever come across anything different, feel free to bring it back and I’ll make us something delicious.”</p><p>The blond boy just blinked at this. This man seemed nicer than what his appearance led on to be.</p><p>“You two speak?” the man asked. “Pfft. Name’s Kenichi. I’ve been around for a while now. Used to fight, but got pretty badly burned by some Mist ninja a decade and a half ago. So, now I cook.”</p><p>“Why not leave?” Naruto found himself asking, “If you can’t fight anymore.”</p><p>Kenichi just chuckled at this. “I was allowed to leave if I wanted, but I actually like cooking. Have some lads in here that I’m close to, so… here I am. Pretty nice area that I got dragged out in, even if the boys are at the main base.”</p><p>The three went still for a moment before Naruto perked up, “Say, you wouldn’t know how to cook ramen, would you?”</p><p>At this, Naruto felt Sasuke elbow him. In response, the blond just grunted. Kenichi looked amused, “Yeah, I do actually. Used to make a mean ramen for my old lady when I was younger, she was a real beaut. Too bad she died before I came here, but I guess I’d still be there if it weren’t the case.”</p><p>“… I’m sorry, really,” Naruto said, glancing away.</p><p>Kenichi’s expression changed to one of cheerfulness to a slight tinge of sadness and anger. “Don’t worry about it, kid. The motherfucker that killed her is long gone. That’s why I came here, to get stronger.”</p><p>“So, you wanted to avenge her?” Sasuke asked, finally speaking up. “That’s why you came here.”</p><p>“Yeah, mate,” Kenichi nodded, “Can’t say I regret it. Only thing that I regret is losing my arm, and this butt-ugly scar but what can you do,” he shook his head. “Anyways, lads, help yourself. There’s some tongs in each of the dishes. Again, sorry it’s shit, but I can actually cook. Feel free to bring in some fish or anything, sure I can whip up something nice for us all.” He winked at the boys, before turning heel and walking through a doorway, no doubt into the kitchen.</p><p>Sasuke gave Naruto a stormy look. “Just keep your head down and eat. Don’t talk to them.”</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes. “Doubt it’s gonna cause any issues or nothin’, better to be liked here than to be hated. I ain’t about to be getting into fights with people just ‘cause I’m silent like you.”</p><p>The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, collected a plate and started serving up his food. Naruto followed suit right after.</p><p>.</p><p>“He really <em>can </em>cook!” Naruto said, astonished, licking his lips.</p><p>“… And?”</p><p>“I mean, at least we’ll be eating well. We <em>have to</em> get something nice for him to cook up for us some point. Like <em>ramen</em>. I ain’t about to go years without ramen.”</p><p>“Didn’t Sakura warn you that you’ll stay eternally short if you just live on ramen?”</p><p>“Hey, it’ll be a treat, c’mon! Don’t be a dick.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kakashi had made his way back to the village quickly. At the gates, Sakura was waiting. She noticed that neither of the boys were with him, and her look of hope dwindled down to disappointment. Kakashi was not sure how to even begin to explain everything to Sakura. He was still holding onto the med-kit that he had found at the scene, with the curious note. It did make him think that maybe someone else had gotten to the boys, but there was no trace of another persons’ scent at the scene other than Naruto’s and Sasuke’s. Still… the fact that both of his students were now M.I.A. He knew that Sasuke was headed to Orochimaru, but could not help but think that maybe Naruto followed suit. He also had both of their headbands tied around his tactical belt, which made him further think that Naruto had followed Sasuke for whatever reason.</p><p>It made him uncomfortable.</p><p>Very much so.</p><p>“Kakashi-sensei…?”</p><p>“… I don’t know, Sakura. I don’t think either of them were killed, but both of them were gone,” Kakashi said, shaking his head.</p><p>The girl looked more upset, and was now staring at the ground. He did not know how to comfort her, or to tell her that things will be okay and will work out in the end. How could he…? He did not want to lie to her. He didn’t even know what was going on. Kakashi sighed before looking over to the Hokage mansion in the distance.</p><p>“I have to see Tsunade-sama, are you coming as well? She may have an idea of what’s happened. I think that… maybe… they both went to Orochimaru,” Kakashi said.</p><p>Sakura’s head shot up at this, shock evident in her eyes: “No way! Naruto wouldn’t—“</p><p>“We don’t know what transpired between the two,” Kakashi explained. “It does appear that they fought, and maybe… they came to an agreement. I don’t think Naruto was killed, since there was no body.”</p><p>“… Sasuke-kun wouldn’t kill Naruto though, right?” Sakura asked softly. “Surely he—“</p><p>“We don’t know, Sakura,” her teacher answered sincerely. “We don’t know what either of them are capable of at this point of time.”</p><p>“Okay… I’ll come with you. I need to speak to Tsunade-sama myself,” Sakura said, wiping away some stray tears that she had been unable to hide.</p><p>The girl was always emotional. He had noticed that from day one. Even with her spunk and confidence (to an extent), he knew that she was a cry-baby. He felt that she was a detriment to the team at times, to begin with. But she seemed to allow the boys to get along a bit better with her presence. Unlike the boys, he had not seen a huge improvement in her abilities. Although, that was more his own fault having focused on the two boys – one reminding him of himself, and the other of his own deceased best friend.</p><p>Still…</p><p>What could she possibly be wanting from the Fifth Hokage?</p><p>.</p><p>The door was already open, and Kakashi made his way in first, with Sakura behind him. Tsunade was reading over scrolls, no doubt looking over other missions that were either needed or that had been completed. Kakashi let out a cough under his breath, and Tsunade glanced up. She seemed to notice that something was wrong already, considering Sakura was probably trying her best to not cry. Kakashi really did feel for the girl, while he did not know exactly what happened between the two, he knew that Sakura was the last one to see both of the boys leave the village. The other boys that went along with the mission had returned safely, and Kakashi had taken it upon himself to find where the boys could be. It had surprised him that Naruto did not return with the others.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you,” he started sheepishly, unsure of how to continue.</p><p>Her hazel eyes focused were completely focused on the copy-nin, a frown marring her features. “I’m assuming the mission was a failure then. Where is Naruto? Is he at the hospital?”</p><p>Kakashi shook his head. “No, that’s the problem. He wasn’t where they had clearly fought. I am assuming that the boys went together to Orochimaru, considering there was no body either.”</p><p>He heard Sakura let out a baited breath. Afraid that Naruto’s promise had gotten him maybe killed. That was probably what was on her mind, she would have been racked with guilt if Naruto were killed during their battle.</p><p>Tsunade shook her head, before slamming her hand into the table, causing splinters to fly everywhere. “For <em>kami’s sake</em>, why would Naruto go with him?”</p><p>“That,” he started. “I am unsure of.”</p><p>It did not really make a whole lot of sense to Kakashi. Why would Naruto follow Sasuke into the darkness like this? He knew that the two had an odd bond, while they fought often, they clearly had a lot of respect for each-other and it bordered on whatever bond he and Obito had once had in the past. This entire situation with his own team really did mirror his genins. It had shocked him that such a situation had occurred again right in front of him, but now was not the time to be thinking of this.</p><p>He made his way closer to the table, and placed the med-kit down. Tsunade looked puzzled, before she unzipped it and read the note. She clenched her teeth with an audible noise, and place everything back together neatly. She looked bemused for a moment, before once more shaking her head. She looked agitated, which is allowed in this situation. After all, Naruto was carrying the kyuubi and now <em>that </em>was in Orochimaru’s hands. Surely, Naruto wouldn’t be so <em>dense </em>to follow Sasuke. Was it due to their bond? Did Naruto see something in their fight that made him also want power? Kakashi knew that Jiraiya was wanting to take Naruto away for a few years to train, but now that was moot with Naruto now running off.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure </em>that Naruto wasn’t killed in their fight?” Tsunade asked, almost sounding pained to even ask the question.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. There was no evidence of a body nor evidence of the scent of a corpse,” Kakashi answered honestly.</p><p>She leaned forward in her chair, resting her head on clasped fingers. “I’m… not sure what we do. Could you track them?”</p><p>“Their scent went cold,” Kakashi said.</p><p>He had tried to get one of his dogs to track, but considering the boys seemed to know how to mask themselves, it was moot. It was a waste of time, and he had come back empty-handed, much to his own dismay. Things were now <em>extremely </em>complicated. Kakashi was unsure if Orochimaru would even accept Naruto into his ranks, considering the suddenly-emerging group – the Akatsuki – were after him and the other tailed beasts that were spread within the lands.</p><p>Sakura spoke up this time. “Is there anything we could do? I mean… surely we have an idea of where Orochimaru is, right?”</p><p>Tsunade sighed loudly. “No, he’s… also very good at hiding. Always has been. I could get Jiraiya to see if he’ll look around, but I think that would just be a waste of his time as well. We have both been looking for Orochimaru for years, and he would only appear whenever <em>he </em>wanted to be known. Never the other way around.”</p><p>“So, we’re just going to sit here and do nothing?” Sakura, asked, looking up at the older woman. “Surely…”</p><p>“I think… we’ll have to wait until they re-emerge. I won’t mark either of them as being missing-nin at this time, but…” Tsunade sighed. “The elders are going to have a field day with this. <em>Ugh</em>.”</p><p>Kakashi knew that the elders had wanted to lock away Naruto for the entirety of his life, so he was unable to be harmed nor to cause harm. It was only due to the Fourth Hokage’s wishes that this was not acted upon. While Tsunade ruled the village, she still needed the elders around to make certain decisions. The village, in the end, had to have a council so a Hokage could not make poor mistakes whether it be acting on anger or malice. It was a system that had worked ever since the village was founded.</p><p>“You’re… both dismissed,” Tsunade said, before looking at Kakashi once more. “Can you write me a report of the mission, and talk to the other boys when they are able to be discharged and add their own information into this. I want as many details as you possibly can. We might be able to use it later on.”</p><p>Kakashi unclipped both of the boys’ headbands and placed them both on the table. Tsunade’s eyes gained a sad tinge to them, as she picked them up and ran her fingers over the one that had a scratch through the centre. She let out a grumble, and opened a compartment underneath her desk and stowed them within.</p><p>Kakashi nodded, and turned on his heel. He, however, noticed that Sakura wasn’t nudging. She was looking on at the woman with determination evident in her eyes. That was when Kakashi understood why she wanted to come. Kakashi smiled a small smile under his mask. Maybe this was the kick the girl needed to become stronger, he just hoped that Tsunade will accept her.</p><p>“See you around, Sakura,” he waved, before leaving eagerly to head home and <em>think</em>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sakura stared at the woman, who was looking back at her.</p><p>She had heard the stories of Tsunade. That she was both a warrior and a healer. That she was able to heal very well, and that she had insane strength. If the boys were still here, she would not have had the guts to venture forth and speak to her about this. She was nervous that Tsunade would object, but… really, what harm could asking do?</p><p>“Tsunade-sama,” Sakura started, albeit rather meekly, she bowed her head. “<em>Please </em>teach me!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The boys were both back within the room. It was now dark outside, they were assuming considering a couple of hours had passed. Naruto was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling while Sasuke was leaning against the wall that was close to his bed. The two boys had been silent for a while. Sasuke assumed that like him, Naruto was thinking of what had transpired in the past. Things were… difficult.</p><p>“Naruto…” Sasuke called slowly.</p><p>The Uzumaki glanced over at him, confusion evident in his eyes. “What?”</p><p>“I want to try something,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p>Naruto looked suspicious. Sure, he probably had a right to feel that way. Sasuke blinked into his sharingan. This was something that might make a way for them to talk without worrying about anyone listening, but he was not sure how to actually <em>do </em>this. He knew the ability was there, almost like the black flames that had emerged before. His sharingan spun quickly within his eye sockets, before evolving on the next stage: the mangekyou. The Uzumaki looked alarmed before the two boys were dragged into the world of <em>tsukoyomi</em>.</p><p>Their surroundings were now painted in crimson and ebony, rather than what they were used to before. The only reason Sasuke even knew that there was a way to use the jutsu like this was because of Itachi.</p><p>“Hey, what the fuck, Sasuke?” Naruto snarled.</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, feeling the back of his eyes scream in protest at using this. Obviously, he could only use it rarely, but… it was better than nothing. He did not want to lose his eyesight at thirteen, that would just… be embarrassing. The mangekyou was to only be used for stuff like this for now, even though those black flames were clearly useful. <em>Amaterasu</em>. His mind’s eye spoke, that was the name of the jutsu. Itachi apparently had it too, so maybe his abilities were similar to that of Itachi’s.</p><p>“I wanted to try something,” Sasuke answered. “Like I said. This can be used in a harmful way as well,” he warned.</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t, not right now. Didn’t Sakura-chan tell you to not use it?”</p><p>“It’ll be useful for now. Time passes differently in here, and we can speak without having to worry about intrusion,” he looked thoughtful for a moment. “The other meeting place could be within Kurama’s seal. But…”</p><p>The Uzumaki sighed. “Couldn’t you just tell me what you wanted with that blinking thing you did before, when you told me something that way?”</p><p>“That was memories, that was different,” Sasuke answered.</p><p>He blinked once more and they were within the room, outside of the <em>tsukoyomi</em>. Naruto groaned, and shook his head. Sasuke very quickly deactivated the evolved version of his sharingan. He wondered what would happen if Orochimaru found out about that. He had a feeling that Orochimaru wanted him there just because of his eyes. Which made sense, considering the sharingan was now <em>very </em>rare, since Itachi had killed off the rest of the clan.</p><p>“Jesus…” Naruto shook his head. “At least it didn’t knock me out cold like it did for you…”</p><p>Yeah, Sasuke remembered. Itachi had placed him under the jutsu in a cruel way, and he was out of it for days. Doing it this way, did not seem to cause harm onto the ‘victim’ so it could be useful. Sasuke would try to access Kurama later on, but he did not want to waste much of his chakra since tomorrow seemed like it would be a more difficult day. They were here to get stronger, after all, in order to fulfil their goals.</p><p>“You’re fine, stop complaining,” Sasuke said, before finally lying down himself.</p><p>Naruto laid back down and let out a loud groan. “This bed is <em>so </em>uncomfortable. I’m gonna have a fucked back the way it’s going.”</p><p>“Tsk,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen your place. You’ve slept in worse ways, I can imagine.”</p><p>“Hey—“ Naruto started. “I’m <em>used </em>to sleeping on crappy bed rolls, but not on crappy beds… Give me a break.”</p><p>“Shut up, dobe.”</p><p>“<em>Teme</em>!”</p><p>“Go to bed.”</p><p>“But I’m not tired.”</p><p>“<em>I </em>am tired.”</p><p>“… <em>Fine</em>!”</p><p>.</p><p>Naruto was awoken by Sasuke the next morning. He was good at sleeping in, even if it was only around six in the morning. He was happy that Sasuke had woken him up. It seemed that Sasuke was rearing to go, and Naruto watched as his brooding teammate stretched. The boys had discussed having breakfast before, but only something light. Naruto was starving, with his tummy growling, but he knew better than to eat too much before a training session. It could end up with one puking, and feeling like shit for the rest of the day. Naruto was here to get stronger after all, and while he was hungry, a bigger meal could wait until later.</p><p>The two boys were in training gear – again wearing black clothing. Someone had left a box outside of the room, and the boys (mostly Naruto, actually – <em>just </em>Naruto) tore into it. Inside were two headbands, each with the <em>Sound </em>symbol in the centre. Naruto sneered, but did not say anything before putting it on. Sasuke, on the other hand, did not seem to care as much. He put the headband on without much thought. Naruto did not like wearing something that was from the Leaf. It disgusted him, but he had to do what he had do. Inside, there was a note.</p><p>The handwriting was neat, like a doctor’s touch. Clearly, it was Kabuto’s handwriting, further confirmed by his signature at the bottom.</p><p>
  <em>Boys,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orochimaru is waiting for Sasuke in the same area he trained in yesterday. For Naruto, I will be waiting for you in the middle training room. I will be there around 7:00am, so make sure you are there just before. Eat something before you arrive as we will be training for most of the day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kabuto</em>
</p><p>It was a simple letter, but it said what it needed to. It around 6:00am, so the boys had time to kill before heading off in their separate ways. The box was thrown inside the room along with the letter, and the two boys headed off to the mess.</p><p>Today, there were more people around. Five or so other ninja that were eating. When the boys entered, their attention was on the two boys for a moment before continuing back to eating. Sasuke did not seem to pay them much mind, while Naruto frowned. He had a bad feeling coming off of these guys, unlike Kenichi the chef. Kenichi was not up the front this time, but the boys headed over anyways. They picked out various foods onto the trays and sat at an empty table, away from the other five.</p><p>“Who do you think’s gonna teach me?” Naruto asked, unsure now.</p><p>He did not have a clue of <em>who </em>would be teaching him. Maybe it was some really high-up Sound jonin (if that was what they were even called here?). Probably not anyone that Naruto knows.</p><p>Sasuke shrugged, as he sliced an apple and chewed on it slowly. Naruto had just gotten a handful of fruits, but he was wanting the oatmeal that was up there. Again, he knew better. That was definitely a lesson learned.</p><p>“Let me know, though.”</p><p>Ah, so Sasuke <em>was </em>curious. The boys ate slowly, and took their time before heading over to their separate training grounds.</p><p>.</p><p>When Naruto arrived, he noticed a large, brown coffin in the centre of the arena. Kabuto had yet to arrive, so Naruto just stared at the coffin. He knew that Orochimaru had abilities that allowed him to ‘bring back’ people. He had seen it when the Leaf was attacked by the snake. He guessed that whoever was within the coffin was his teacher.</p><p>Kabuto appeared a few moments later, he seemed amused about something.</p><p>“Say, Naruto…” he started. “How much do you know of the Fourth?”</p><p>‘<em>The Fourth? He died the day I was born, right?</em>’ he thought. Naruto instead answered nonchalantly. “A shitty Hokage, apparently.”</p><p>“Orochimaru thought that what happens next might be rather amusing…” Kabuto said. “There was a reason we did not use <em>him </em>during the siege on the Leaf. We didn’t want him out of grasp, in case of failure. The other three have been sealed underneath the Hokage’s mansion, from what I gathered.”</p><p>The silver-haired medic did a few handsigns, and Naruto watched in awe as whatever seal was placed on the coffin was disregarded. The coffins lid fell, and Naruto saw inside after a burst of smoke. Within was a tall man with blonde hair, wearing what looked to be a cloak. Naruto recognised his face from the monuments that decorated the Leaf with the previous and current Hokage’s faces.</p><p>He had brought back the Fourth Hokage.</p><p>The man’s eyes opened, a brilliant blue similar to Naruto’s own stared back at him before Naruto saw the man’s expression change to shock.</p><p>“Naruto…?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>